thesymphonyshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amihan Bartkowska
, 9th day of the 3rd month The Great Wood of the Goddess Cleiria, Ycalus |age=17 (debut) |status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |nickname/s=Ami |alias=Maryna Lesniak Princess Amihan of Ycalus Amihan Eachthighearna |title/s=Lumen Czata The Sun Queen 178th General of the Astyme Army |race=Half-blood |hometown=Ycalus |residence=Ycalus |czata_type=Wezwać - Lumen |occupation=Princess of Ycalus General of the Astyme Army Captain of the Astyme Army |allegiance=* Royal Family of Ycalus * Astyme Army * Ahanztura |father=Ilya Bartkowski |mother=Anastazja Bartkowska |sibling/s=Juliusz Ludomir Bartkowski |spouse/s=Pierre Afanas Eachthighearna |issue/s=* Sebastian Eachthighearna * Anastazja Eachthighearna |other_relative/s=* Kanimir Kostrzewski * Safina Kostrzewska * Kryspyn Kostrzewski * Justyn Kostrzewski * Dariusz Kostrzewski * Medard Kostrzewski * Fryderyk Kostrzewski * Serafin Kostrzewski * Dymitr Kostrzewski * Deiniol Eachthighearna * Elinor * Maryna Lesniak (past life) |significant_other/s= |gender=Female |hair_color=Red |eye_color=Green |height= |weight= }} Amihan Stefania Bartkowska is the half-blood daughter of daimon Ilya Bartkowski, the 175th General of the Astyme Army known to be from the family of Nomos, and human Anastazja Bartkowska, who is originally Princess Stefania Kostrzewska of Ycalus from the family of Ustrina. She is unaware of her lineage and lived her life as a Lumen, one of the most powerful czata who have ever lived and the only one known since a hundred years ago. Later on, it is mentioned that she is the current incarnation of the last Lumen, Maryna Lesniak, who so happens to be the Dark Lord's former lover. Biography Early Life Amihan was born 99 years After the End of Magic on the 9th day of the 3rd month at the Great Wood of the Goddess Cleiria in the Kingdom of Ycalus as a half-blood to daimon Ilya Bartkowski, the 175th General of the Astyme Army, and human Princess Stefania Kostrzewska of Ycalus. Due to the fact that her mother was known to be dead and lived under the disguise as Anastazja Bartkowska, Amihan never knew that she could be a Lumen, only harnessing the side of her father as a Lumen. Addition to that, her father, who is also unaware of his identity as a daimon made Amihan much powerful than other czata. Physical Description Amihan is a beautiful young woman with striking long and wavy red hair that resembles the sun, and matching green eyes that resembles that of the deep forest. Her hair is one that she inherited from her mother, for no one born from the dark dwellers are supposed to have as bright hair as she does. Her eyes, however, is one she inherited from her father, for green eyes is a mark of a dark dweller. She has very pale skin tone and skinny. Personality Amihan is defined by majority of the characters to be a little naive or foolish, but it depicts her bravery and commitment to her work. She is confident and street wise. She could be quiet when she wanted to and she is a little odd. She is considered to be "too kind for her own good" for she saw the Dark Lord as a sad man than an enemy, and even protected him countless of times. Relationships Quotes Trivia Character History * The name Amihan means "northeast monsoon wind" in Filipino, as an honor for her father being a Nomos; and Stefania means "crowned" in Polish, named after her mother's real name. Other Descriptions